


Dawn

by DC (UnknownUnseenUnheard), UnknownUnseenUnheard



Category: DCU, Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, dumb boys in love, for korey, minor timkonbart, superbros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27635363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownUnseenUnheard/pseuds/DC, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownUnseenUnheard/pseuds/UnknownUnseenUnheard
Summary: Because Jon Kent was completely and utterly in love with Damian Wayne, and he was gay panicking over the whole goddamn thingOr, the one where Jon realizes he has feelings for Damian and goes to Kon for help
Relationships: Jonathan Samuel Kent/Damian Wayne
Comments: 9
Kudos: 250





	Dawn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Queerbutstillhere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queerbutstillhere/gifts).



> For Korey  
> Love you kiddo  
> Enjoy, happy birthday

Jon had a problem.

One giant, humongous, larger than life problem.

For, you see, Jon Samuel Kent had finally reached that age where his feelings for his best friend started to shift, to change. To grow into something more. Something that left him reeling with the realization, that took his breath away.

Jon let out said breath.

A week ago, Jon had finally accepted the truth. Finally accepted what had been right in front of him the entire goddamn time.

It had taken Jon years to accept his own feelings. Years to realize that what he was feeling for Damian had slowly but surely shifted out of the platonic 'he's my bestie and I love him' to the 'he's my bestie and I kinda wanna hold his hand and cuddle with him under the stars maybe?'

Jon wasn't sure when he had fallen in love with Damian Wayne. Looking back, Jon couldn't pinpoint a single moment, a single instant, because there hadn't been one.

Falling in love with Damian hadn't been a moment: it had been a journey. A trial of blood and fire and getting to know each other and learning to rely on one another more and more as time went on. It had been slow, wild, and downright crazy at times.

If, years ago, someone would have told Jon that held want to one day cuddle up with Damian Wayne the same way he'd see his parents cuddle up to each other, he would have smacked them.

Now? Now, that was all Jon wanted, all he really craved.

Jon hadn't even confessed yet, and Damian had him fucking whipped, and oh god, _what if Damian didn't feel the same?_ What if Damian was disgusted? What if Damian didn't wanna be friends anymore after ~~if?~~ Jon confessed.

Jon knew Damian wouldn't care that Jon was gay, but that wasn't the same as knowing whether or not Damian would care if Jon was gay for him.

Crap, crap, crap!

Jon needed help. Jon needed back up. Jon needed - **wait**.

' _That's it_ ,' Jon thought, a feeling of euphoria filling him as the solution, simple and clean, came directly to mind.

He had been so stupid! The answer had been right there all along, right before his very eyes!

Jon knew exactly who to turn to for help, who he always turned too when he needed assistance.

Who better to ask than his big brother, Kon, who had managed to keep a stable relationship with not one, but two great guys?

Jon smiled to himself. Yeah! Yeah, that would work! Kon had even managed to get himself hitched to a Robin, so he should know about wooing a bird, and that's exactly what Jon needed help with right now.

~~Because there was no way Jon was going to bring this up to mom or dad. He would rather die.~~

Mind made up, Jon gleefully skipped away, rainbows emanating from... Somewhere. Jon might be a teenager now, but he would always be a sunshine child, this is a fact.

* * *

Kon blinked at Jon. Jon, being the brat kid brother that he was, took full advantage of Kon's distraction to take out his character in the fighting game they were playing.

"Hey!" Kon complained, attention instantly going back towards the game. Unfortunately, it was too late, for Jon was already punching the commands for a fatality.

"Ha!" Jon cheered, watching gleefully as his Sub-Zero tore Kon's Scorpion apart to pieces.

You'd think Supers wouldn't like games with blood and violence, considering what they dealt with daily. In some cases, you'd be right. In Jon and Kon's case, you'd be dead wrong.

Kon gave him a squinty ended look before setting the controller down and pouting at him.

"Okay, one, that was totally cheating. Two, what do you mean, you fell in love with the spawn of Satan?"

"Damian is an angel and you know this," Jon lied through his teeth.

"Damian is a little brat and I will always be amused that he'll never grow taller than us." Kon shot back, the beginning of a smirk poking past his lips.

Indeed, Damian Wayne's height only surpassed Tim's. That was it. Everyone else they knew where taller, except kids, of course. Damian couldn't even gloat about his victory of surpassing Tim in size because Jon would show up and use Damian's head as a chin rest anytime he tried.

Still, as Damian's best friend, it was Jon's duty to defend his honor. "Tim is shorter," Jon insisted.

"And? Tim _likes_ being short. He says it makes people underestimate him, which makes kicking their assess all the more satisfying," Kon shrugged before squirting at Jon again. "And, don't try and change the subject on me, young man!" Kon jabbed a finger at him, wagging it dramatically.

"I am chronologically older." Jon pointed out.

Kon sniffed, upturning his face at Jon hauntingly. "I'll have you know I'm technically a thousand now."

"Just because the Legion of Superheroes spent a thousand years bringing you back doesn't make you that age." Jon shot back.

Kon sniffed again, turning his face away. "Crush my dreams, why don't you, you tiny little terror."

"I'm taller than you are."

"Half an inch does not count and you know it, you daemonsexual."

"It tota- wait, dameon-what?" Jon spluttered.

"You are clearly in love with a demon." Kon told him, looking ridiculously smug about it for some deranged reason. "Hence, daemonsexual."

Jon groaned, letting the controller drop so he could grip his face in his hands.

"I regret telling you anything. You're gonna make ridiculous puns now, I just know it."

"Nonsense," Kon denied, waving his hand infront of himself as if warding the idea away. "I should have known you were batsexual: it runs in the family."

Hell if that wasn't the truth. The day Jon had discovered Bruce and Clark had briefly dated before deciding it wasn't them, he'd nearly died. It didn't help that Chris had dated Dick and Kara was currently dating Kate Kane, because of course she was.

There was something about Bats that just drew Supers right on in. There was absolutely no denying it. Heck, Kon had even dated Cass briefly before he and Tim had become a thing

Still...

Jon let out a whimper, peeking up at Kon between his fingertips. "I am so fucking gay for him, you have no idea. When he laughs, it lights up the room and I have to conciously keep myself from floating. The smug look on his face anytime he figures something out faster than anyone else makes me want to kiss him and smack him all at the same time. The way he can be kind and gentle with those he's opened up to is... Ugh!"

Jon brought his knees up, wrapping his arms around them and letting out a small scream.

He was so in love with Damian Wayne, and, Jon realized, he had been for a while now. The thing was, he hadn't been aware then like he was now. And, now that he knew, it was driving him straight up the wall because every little thought he had about Damian led back to how head over heels Jon felt about him.

The good, and the bad. Jon had seen Damian's worst before he'd seen his best, and be loved him all the same. And, if the day ever came where Damian decided he'd rather slink back into the shadows?

Jon would be there, every step of the way, and be his light in the darkness,

"Hey, kiddo," Kon's hand latched onto Jon's shoulder, shaking him slightly. Letting out a sniff, Jon looked up.

The teasing light had gone from Kon's eyes. Instead, all Jon could see in them was raw understanding. Understanding, because Kon could get it, like no one else could. Kon could empathize, because he had been in the same position.

"You really have it bad for him don't you? Kon said softly.

"There is a reason I am gay panicking," Jon stated bluntly.

"All right then, How can I help?" Kon asked, and Jon couldn't help but smile. No matter the problem or the issue, he knew he could always, always rely on his big brother.

Jon grinned, face lighting up brightly. Sitting up, Jon shot an insistent look at his brother. "How did you, Tim, and Bart end up together? Teach me your boy wooing secrets!"

Inexplicably, Kon went redder than dad's cape, much to Jon's confusion.

Still, Jon was confident that, if anyone could help him out here, it would be his big brother. Kon himself was an utter disaster of a man, he had to have some secret up his sleeve, right?

* * *

It took Jon all but five minutes to realize the truth. Admittedly, he should have seen it before, but he supposed hero worship had blinded him from what was right in front of his eyes the entire time.

Jon should have known...

Still. The truth was now self evident.

His brother was a disaster slob on main, and, as it turned out, _so where his boyfriends._

Bart's hair looked like it was trying to challenge Albert Einstein's. Tim and Kon both looked like, if they didn't get coffee in the next five minutes, _they would die._

All three of them were wandering through their shared messy apartment like zombies. The most embarrassing thing was, they hadn't even managed to dress themselves properly yet.

Clothes were strewn here and there and there was a chair that had been clearly converted into a laundry basket.

"Have either of you seen my tablet?" Tim spoke, and... Why. Why was there a sock on his head.

"Beats me," Bart said, and, unsurprisingly, his shirt was backwards. Which, honestly, would not have been that bad if not for the fact that he was currently putting one of his arms currently through a pair of pants that he was trying to add along with it.

Impulse blinked, seemingly realizing his error before moving to put his pants on the right way.

... Except, of course, he accidentally flipped them and was putting them backwards, because of course he was.

"Last I saw it, Kon was playing Among Us on it," Bart said, finally managing to get one leg in.

"I haven't touched that thing in a week!" Kon's denial came from the kitchen. "Also, Tim! We're out of that fancy shit you like in your coffee!"

' _Kon should not have said that!'_ Jon thought and watched as the apartment quickly descended into a squabble as the three disasters he had foolishly placed his hopes in dashed about their home to get ready for the day.

When Kon had insisted that he really, really couldn't help Jon with this, Jon had given him a puppy eyed look until Kon had agreed, a bit reluctantly, to let Jon sleepover so he could observe and take notes for wooing Damian.

At long last, Jon understood what Kon had been trying to warn him about, what Jon had refused to listen to: Kon himself might have been an utter disaster, but so were his boyfriends, and that was why they worked so well with each other. Jon had deluded himself into thinking there had been some magical shift from their friendship to their relationship, but that wasn't the case.

They'd gone from best friends that did insane shenanigans with each other to best friends that did insane shenanigans with each other and then made out with each other afterwards lazily.

This wasn't a thing Jon could hope to emulate, nor should he. His and Damian's (potential) relationship should not be a replication of anyone else's.

Jon blinked.

_Wait._

Holy shit. That was it. _That was the missing piece!_

Jon had been spending the last week since realizing his feeling freaking out, unsure how to respond to them. Unsure how to broach the subject to Damian, unsure how to voice his thoughts and desires.

Jon had been so stupid!

He'd been so focused on how to change the relationship to something else that he'd fail to see what was right in front of him: It wasn't about changing themselves to emulate someone else, it was about moving forward and growing, _together_.

Jon had absolutely no interest in changing the nature of his friendship with Damian, none at all. Making it grow? Yes. But, at its core?

That, Jon wanted to keep intact, completely and utterly.

He was in love with his best friend, and he didn't want that to change. He wanted Damian to remain his best friend, from now until the end. Yes, confessing his feelings might end up ruining that, might end up making things awkward, but…

Jon decided, he had to have faith. He had to take a chance. He had to, because, if he didn't? It would always waver in the back of his mind, always sit there in the background, whispering at him. He'd have regrets, and Jon didn't want that.

He didn't want anything to taint his friendship with Damian, not ever.

Heh. Kon had helped, afterall, even if Kon didn't think so now himself. Mind made up, Jon smiled to himself and silently made his way out of his brother's home.

He doubted any of them noticed, too locked in their morning routine of bickering with each other for that. He had a certain former Robin to see.

As it was, all three noticed and instantly stopped their shenanigans.

Kon exchanged looks with his boyfriends as Tim pulled off the sock from his head and Bart dressed himself properly in a nanosecond.

"Do you think he got it?" Tim asked.

"From the look on his face? Either, yes, or, we just unleashed a monster on the world," Kon answered bluntly.

"I mean… If Operation Damijon is a success, won't that be unleashing more monsters?" Bart pointed out.

Kon shrugged. "That, or they'll be happy with each other, like they should be."

Tim glanced out the window. Damian… He and Damian has gotten off on the wrong foot, for sure. But, it had been years, and Tim had not only forgiven Jason, but grown close to him too.

Maybe, just maybe, he could someday grow close to Damian too?

Tim had always wanted a little brother. He supposed he just hadn't been prepared for how utterly chaotic one could be when Damian has shown up, even if Damian himself had been a bit… Extra, to put it mildly.

Still, Tim wanted Damian to be happy. And, hell? If it made Jon happy too, double win.

Only the future would tell.

* * *

Damian Wayne bit his lip, and wondered, if, at long last, Jon was finally done with him. Not that Damian would blame him if he was. Everyone, eventually, was done with him. It was just the nature of the universe, Damian supposed. A fact that had yet to be disproven.

Jon had been avoiding Damian for the last few days, and he wasn't subtle about it either. Then again, Damian doubted Jon Kent could have been subtle about it if he tried.

Jon was the kind of fool that constantly wore his heart on his sleeve. He couldn't bluff to save his life.

And, now, he was avoiding Damian like the plague. The why was clear and self evident.

Jon had clearly realized what Danian himself had years ago: Damian was a poison to all around him, and the young Superboy was finally realizing what everyone else had figured out before him and was keeping his distance.

It was enough to nearly send Damian hurtling into a depression. The idea that Jon would abandon him... Years ago, Damian wouldn't have cared. Years ago, Damian would have willingly pushed him away, because he didn't want to get attached. Years ago, _Damian had tried to push him away,_ but Jon?

Jon had shrugged through all the utter bullshit Damian would put him through with a smile, because he was just that damn pure and forgiving and Damian...

Damian didn't want to have faith, only to be abandoned, in the end, but it seemed that's where things were heading.

Damian snorted. In that regard, he and Drake were similar, he supposed. Abandonment issues were such a prevalent thing in his family, weren't they?

And, now, Jon had decided he was done with him, and was feeling guilty over the whole thing. No doubt, Jon was thinking of a few pretty words to feed Damian, an apology that would be simpered out by false lips.

Damian closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. He had to prepare himself for it, because, now? Now, it was clear, the moment was coming,

Heh. And, to think, Damian had deluded himself into thinking Jon would be different. No one had ever stuck around Damian because they had wanted to. Not his mother, not his father, not even Grayson.

All of it had been out of obligation. Nothing more, nothing less. That's why Damian had left his role as Robin, abandoned it behind. He had never been truly wanted, so why stay?

_You don't stay in a place where you aren't wanted._

Sure, things with his family were better now, but that didn't erase the past. Didn't erase the tension.

Still… Could Jon not have done this before Damian had fallen in love with his idiotic smiles that plagued Damian's dreams? Damian hadn't wanted to fall in love, because love was a weakness, but Jon... **Jon**.

Not loving him was impossible. Damian would know. _Damian had tried_. And, while a part of him wanted to hate Jon for breaking his heart, Damian already knew he would never be able to truly detest the other boy.

He was far too fallen with him for that.

Still. Damian would never make this error of judgement again. Opening his heart had been his error, and his alone.

It was time to let go of the past. It was time to move on. It was time to-

"DAMIAN!"

It was time to rather fleetingly try to dodge. Unfortunately for Damian, Kryptonians moved at super human speed, and there was no way he could have moved in time to dodge the missile that was Jon Samuel Kent, not when the warning came far too late.

Damian oomphed as he was knocked over and as he fell on... Jon?

It took Damian less than a second to realize what had happened.

Of course, the super hadn't just tackled him, but had also twisted them in midair to keep Damian's back from slamming into painful concrete. How thoughtful of the boy that was about to take his heart and scatter it to the winds without a single care in the world.

"Dami! Dami! I missed you so much and I didn't even realized how much I missed you until I was making excuses not to see you, but that was because I was being kinda stupid and had to sort my own feelings out and-." Jon rambled directly into Damian's ear, his breath hot and doing… Things to Damian.

Jon kept blabbering, but Damian had stopped listening, because it was. The confirmation that Jon really had been avoiding him, that this hadn't been in Damian's head.

Of course it hadn't. This was it. This was the end. Jon had come to say goodbye.

Damian was glad the other boy had decided to do this so quickly. The quicker they got this over with, the quicker Damian could break down about it later and move on with his life.

In all his musings, Damian failed to notice that a boy that hated him would not be holding him with such affection and care.

* * *

It hadn't taken Jon long to realize Damian had all but tapped out of their conversation. Admittedly, ambushing Damian in the middle of his morning patrol hadn't been the wisest of choices, but Jon couldn't help himself.

He needed to clear the air. The sooner, the better, really.

"Damian," Jon spoke. His Robin ignored him and Jon squinted. Lord knows what was going on in Damian's mind. He always got the craziest ideas when left alone for too long.

Still. Jon needed his attention. And, if Damian decided after that he didn't want to interact with Jon because of this, well...

Okay, Jon would go cry and he'd probably eat out a store's worth of ice cream while crying to shitty Rom-coms, but, at least it would be out there, yeah?

Jon couldn't contain it anymore. Keeping his feelings trapped inside was not something he was accustomed to, and he wanted to just let them out already. He wanted to shout it from the highest rooftop, scream it for all the world to hear.

Jon Kent was in love with Damain Wayne, and he wanted everyone to fucking know it, because loving Damian was nothing to be ashamed of. Loving Damian was something Jon was proud of, something he'd carry with him, _always_.

Still, even Jon couldn't confess to someone who wasn't paying attention to him, so that needed to get corrected, asap.

* * *

It took several moments for Damian to realize he was still splayed a top Jo- _Kent_. A top Kent. Not Jon. Not anymore. Kent, who was currently shaking him softly, clearly trying to get his attention.

Right. Of course. Jon was here to tell him that he was finally done with Damian.

Damian quickly shot off the other like. Well. A bat right out of hell, pun not intended.

Damian quickly put distance between the pair of them. A few comfortable feet between them. Not that it would matter, of course, if he started to break down. Those Kryptonian eyes would see it all: every last twisted detail.

Eyes that could stare into his very soul.

Jon sat up, rising to his feet and smiling at Damian.

The young Superboy was _smiling_ , as he readied himself to break Damian's heart. Perhaps Damian had underestimated Kent. There was a hidden cruelty beneath the kindness after all.

All it took was a monster like Damian to uncover it for the world to see.

The smile quickly faded as J- **Kent**. Kent, damnit! The smile quickly faded as Kent began to fidget, looking away and becoming flustered.

Ah. Good. He felt some guilt over the whole thing. As he should, for getting Damian's hopes up the way he had, before crushing them to pieces.

Maybe Damian deserved it, but he couldn't help but be petty over the whole thing.

"I... Damian," Kent looked at him, eyes wide and earnest, Kent was covered in light, the sun shining down upon him, practically making him glow. In contrast, Damian stood away, in the shadows.

Just like they had always been, from the beginning.

Kent's expression became determined. Damian almost expected the other boy to stick his tongue out in concentration like he had when they were younger.

"I've been doing some thinking," Kent said. "About me. About you. About how I feel about you."

Ah. There it was. The moment, it was nearly upon them, just about to crash down on them.

"I- I know I've been avoiding you the last few days. It's just... I couldn't concentrate. Not while I was around you, because... The truth is... "

Damian's breath hitched. He- _he wasn't ready for this_. He wasn't ready. Oh god. He was going to break down. He was going to cry. He-

"The truth, Damian Wayne, I'm in love with you."

Wait. _**What?**_ Damian's entire world came to a grinding halt as Jon's- not Kent, _Jon's_ \- words began to penetrate the haze of his mind and thoughts.

"I'm so in love with you that it hurts and surges through me and just consumes everything that I am, and I- if you hate me, I'll understand, and I'm sorry if I've ruined our friendship but I just needed to get that out and-."

Jon continued to talk, rambling away about how he felt and how he couldn't change it and how he was sorry if he'd ruined things and all Damian could do was stand there, jaw practically hitting the floor, because what?

Jon. He? Damian. Argh!

Damian hadn't realized he'd yelled that aloud until Jon was scrambling. "I'm sorry, Dami! I'll get away from you if it's what you want, I won't bother you ag-."

Damian interrupted his utter fucking moron of a best friend with a tackle hug. Jon was so distraught that all he could do was gape as Damian wrapped his arms around the younger's neck, head falling onto Jon's shoulder as Damian finally let himself sob.

Jon's arms came up, wrapping around Damian, their weight a comfort he had sincerely missed.

"You idiot," Damian whispered into Jon's ear, body shaking. "I love you too." Damian confessed, and the hitch of breath Jon let out was unmistakable.

Damian wasn't sure how long they just stood there, just holding each other as the Gotham sun began to ascend into the sky.

Dawn. A new beginning. One Damian would cherish, because Jon Kent loved him, and he wasn't sure what he'd done to deserve it but fuck if Damian wouldn't cherish each and every moment, from now till the end.


End file.
